Sin
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Karena tidak ada kesempatan kedua, dan pengampunan dalam dosanya. / #1827MasoTeam / Angst / Flashfiction


Duka nya, tak kan berakhir meski ia mengakui kesalahannya.

Ia adalah sosok pendosa yang nyata.

Setiap langkahnya membawa luka, dan setiap detik nafasnya, selalu berhembus kesedihan tak berujung.

Tsunayoshi,

itu adalah dosa pertama dan terbesarnya. Seharusnya, ia tak pernah berada di tempat kali pertama mereka jumpa. Agar, ikatan itu tak pernah ada.

Siluet _Brunette_ nya terlalu bercahaya, membuat ia buta akan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia terlena. Hanya karena sosok itu terlalu suci di mata hitamnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

-**Sin-**

**Story Halichi Miyamoyo**

**#1827**

**Flash Fiction**

**Angst**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setengah tahun tinggal bersama, awalnya terasa biasa. Namun Hibari tetap tak dapat mengontrol emosinya, ketika hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Aku bersumpah, aku hanya menemaninya sebentar untuk mencari buku yang menjadi tugas sekolahnya," dengan suara yang bergetar Tsuna menitikkan air mata.

Namun, ia-Hibari telah buta. Rasa cemburu berlebihnya, selalu membuat ia berkata apa yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan. Meski di dalam hatinya, ia sungguh menyayangi Tsuna layaknya ibu pada anak-anaknya, tapi gerak tubuhnya tidak berkata demikian.

.

.

.

.

.

2,5 tahun bersama, tak membuat perubahan apapun pada dirinya, pada Tsuna, dan pada hubungan mereka.

Awal yang di harapkannya berakhir bahagia, tiada kunjung tiba. Hingga saat terakhir ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk melayangkan tangannya pada si kecil ringkih yang tak berdaya itu.

"Katakan padaku! Kenapa kau selalu saja bertemu dengan orang itu?!"

Satu tamparan melayang di pipinya, Tsuna hanya menangis sambil memegang pipinya, seraya berusaha melindungi diri dari pukulan berikutnya.

Namun ia tidak berdaya.

"...aku hanya merasa," tubuh kecil Tsuna menyeka darah yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya, "terlalu kesepian dan tidak memiliki teman." lirihnya.

"LALU KAU ANGGAP AKU INU APA?" emosi Hibari kian memuncak, kini ia menendang, menjambak, dan terus menampari Tsuna yang sudah tergeletak pasrah di lantai dingin tanpa alas.

"aku hanya, butuh teman untuk bicara tentang kesedihanku." itu katanya terakhir, sebelum Tsuna kehilangan kesadarannya.

Esok harinya, Hibari pergi menemui Mukuro di sebuah kedai teh langganan mereka dulunya. Mukuro ialah kecemburuan terbesar Hibari, dan Mukuro, 'mantan' sahabatnya itu, kini menjadi orang asing sejak kemuncilan Tsunayoshi.

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tau dia menyukaimu, jadi aku hanya mendengarkan curahan hatinya saja akhir-akhir ini," Mukuro berucap datar.

"Memangnya sepenting apa dirimu hingga ia harus bercerita denganmu, bukannya dengan ku?" Hibari bicara dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan.

Mukuro terkekeh, dan menyeruput teh hijau yang berada di meja. Setelahnya ia berbisik dan beranjak pergi, namun air matanya jatuh sesaat sebelum ia pergi.

Dan Hibari, tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ia memikirkan apa yang Mukuro ucapkan, tanpa mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya.

Karena Hibari, telah buta.

_"Seekor kupu-kupu selalu mencari bunga untuk di tinggali, namun ketika bunga itu tak mau menghasilkan saripati madunya lagi. Kemana kupu-kupu itu pergi? Akankah kupu-kupu itu mencari bunga yang lain? atau, akankah kupu-kupu itu tak beranjak hingga ia mati?"_

Sungguh Hibari tak mengerti hingga ia menemukan Tsunayoshi, tergantung dengan bekas air mata yang tak lekang di wajah dinginnya.

Dan duka nya-Hibari, tak kan berakhir meski ia mengakui kesalahannya.

Karena tidak ada kesempatan kedua, dan pengampunan dalam dosanya.

Fin~

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**Ada yang nangkep maksudnya?

Ini beneran flash fiction sampe-sampe alurnya gak keliatan. *sujud

Tapi intinya di sini aku mau tegasin satu hal. Dalam sebuah hubungan, saling berbagi itu perlu, jangan menyimpan sesuatu sendirian, dan jangan menyakiti pasanganmu hingga hatinya mati.

Setiap orang butuh tempat untuk mengadu. Kalau gak sama kalian pasangannya, lalu sama siapa lagi?

Jangan sampai membuat penyesalan besar di lain hari.

Btw fic ini juga aku tulis buat ritual tahunan #1827MasoTeam yang udah jalan 4 tahun sama tahun ini, meskipun di tahun ini gak ada rencana buat nulis #1827 tapi tim kami gak akan berakhir sampai sini *love

Lichi.


End file.
